Una cerveza con mi hijo y su amigo
by Itnuzi Desli
Summary: Primer fic de that 70s show en español! Un buen momento de los hombres que viven en la residencia Forman


Una cerveza con mi hijo y su amigo

Era una tarde calurosa y soleada en Point Place, Kitty Forman madre de familia, casada con un veterano estaba en la sala, seguramente viendo su novela de la tarde, Laurie Forman la primera hija de el matrimonio se había ido de viaje con unos amigos y no habían noticias de ella desde entonces.

Eric Forman el ultimo hijo y Steven Hyde que se había mudado ya hace tiempo con ellos, se encontraban en el sótano viendo un programa sobre unos concursos donde unas hermosas y voluptuosas chicas eran las presentadoras.

El padre de familia Red Forman estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa que estaba en la cocina, donde siempre solían desayunar, con una cerveza a la mitad... Había pasado un año desde que Hyde vivía con ellos en la casa, ya era costumbre tenerlo en la casa como otro miembro de la familia.

-"Desde que ese idiota llego solo hace estupideces"- recordó el "malentendido" de las drogas por el cual lo había corrido de la casa, aquella vez cuando se iba a ir a NY por que había encontrado el amor de su vida.- "A veces quisiera patearle el trasero tan fuerte que no pudiera sentarse nunca mas, así dejaría de perder el tiempo en el sótano sentado en esa maldita silla"- pensó Red con el entrecejo fruncido

-Eric! Steven!- los llamo desde la cocina a ambos- vengan aca

Los dos muchachos ya mayores de edad subieron los escalones de el sótano hasta la cocina

-Nos llamaste papá?- pregunto Eric Forman con un dejo de nervios que lo caracterizaba

-Siéntate- su hijo tomo asiento en una de las sillas- tu también Steven

Los dos estaban intrigados, no tenían ni la menor idea de por que los había llamado, Red se levanto y camino hasta el refrigerador de donde saco 2 latas de cerveza y las coloco en la mesa.

-Nos las tomamos o ...?- pregunto el chico de afro y lentes oscuros sin atreverse a hacer nada

-No, idiotas, quiero que se golpeen con ellas la frente hasta que se les canse la mano- Eric ya había levantado la mano y subió la lata a la altura de su cabeza- estaba bromeando, tómenselas

-Oh, eso esta mucho mejor- rió Eric

-Dime, Red, a que se debe esto- tomo un sorbo de la lata- digo, tu nos amenazas con tan solo respirar el aire cercano a tus latas de cervezas

-Steven, ya hace un año que te mudaste a vivir con nosotros- dijo el señor Forman – y debes admitir que has hecho muchas estupideces...

-Ajajajajaja- soltó una carcajada provocando que Hyde y su padre lo miraran- digo, es la primera vez que no me dan ese sermón a mi

-En fin, bastantes cosas idiotas ... irte a new york por una chica? Estabas drogado? Debería patearte el trasero por cada vez que recuerde eso- los tres guardaron silencio durante un rato, no era incomodo si no mas bien agradable- y tu Eric, has cometido tantas estupideces que se me acaban los insultos para ti.

-Tomare eso como un cumplido- bebió un largo trago- pero deberías admitir que sin mi y sin Hyde tu vida y la de mama serian muy aburridas y monótonas

-Es cierto, además...- apoyaba el comentario que forman había echo- no tendrías a nadie a quien amenazar con patearle el trasero ni llamarlo idiota

-Si!- Eric se inspiraba- No eres nada sin mi! No serias el Red Forman que eres ahora si no me tuvieras a mi como hijo.

-Cierra la boca y tomate la cerveza antes de que te meta la lata en la boca- sentencio el hombre de calva cabeza

-Ok- Eric bajo la cabeza como un niño que es reprendido

-Oh que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí a todos - Kitty entro a la cocina- reunidos como una familia

-Si, supongo...- Abrazo por la cintura a su esposo- mi familia... mi esposa, mi hijo... y el amigo de mi hijo

-Oh, red- exclamo Kitty- Steven es parte de la familia

-Esta bien- dijo cediendo un poco- mi esposa, mi hijo y Steven

-Red...

-Oh, demonios- se preparaba para repetir la frase- mi esposa, mi hijo y mi sobrino lejano, no pienso decir mas nada

-Te gusta ser el sobrino Steven, Hyde? – pregunto Eric con un dejo de risa

-No esta mal- ambos brindaron con sus latas medio vacías, sin embargo... a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado a causa de la rebeldía y ocurrencia de Steven, todo iba bien con la familia Forman.


End file.
